Don and Jess: The Past, Present and Murder
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Some cute moments between Don and Jess and Danny and Lindsay FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Shouldn't be long now until season five is done. In fact I'm hoping to be done with it before season six starts on TV. I don't know about you guys but I have no intention what-so-ever of watching it. I don't need to. Forget needing to, I don't want to. So next Dunbrook is back and pushing people out windows. Yeah loving this guy. Scary part of the episode though, not only does Sinclair hand deliver the warrant to Dunbrook he then proceeds to help Mac search Dunbrook's office. HELLO!? Where is the Sinclair we all know and hate? Have fun.

Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* No.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Well we know Dunbrook's trouble so I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Yeah sadly. That is one messed up family."

"Makes ours look normal." Jess smirked.

Don snorted. "I wouldn't push it that far. Our little messed up family is far from normal."

Jess pointed at Don. "I'm telling the others you said that."

"Go ahead, if they don't know it then they need to be informed." Don laughed.

Jess started laughing also. The two were on their way to the restaurant where they had their first date. It was the anniversary of their first date and Don wanted to take Jess back there. (A/N: Not a clue when their anniversary falls so just go with me on this.)

"Mom called again this afternoon." Jess said.

Don groaned. "For the love of- we'll give them grandchildren soon."

Jess giggled. "That's not why she was calling."

Don paused. "Oh then why was she calling?"

"She wants to know when Lindsay is coming home because she has something for her." Jess said.

Don frowned. "Really? I didn't know your mom and Lindsay were that close."

Jess nodded. "They are. I told my mom about Linds when we found out and Mom offered to help Lindsay with anything she needed."

"That was sweet of her." Don said. "What is she giving her?"

"A rocking chair. It's the one my grandmother used for her." Jess said. "And before you ask, she'll give me the one she used for me when we have our baby."

Don smiled. "Ok then. What did you tell for when Linds is coming home?"

Jess shrugged. "I told her Linds isn't sharing her coming home date but I'll let her know when she is home so she and Danny can go get the chair."

Don opened the restaurant door and let Jess go in first before following her in.

"So three years since our first date." Jess said. "Did you think back then that we'd be married in that amount of time?"

Don smiled. "Well I hoped but like many things in both our partnership and relationship I waited until I thought you were ready."

"You are too sweet some times you know that?" Jess said as she took Don's hand.

Don gave what seemed to be a careless shrug. "And I do it without even trying."

Jess laughed. "And the ego shows its head once again. We must do something about that."

Don laughed as well as the waiter came over to take their orders. They continued talking as dinner went on as well as dessert. Don excused himself for a minute and Jess sat sipping her wine when she heard their wedding song start. She looked around surprised and saw the dance floor empty except for Don standing in the middle holding out his hand to her. Jess placed her glass down and stood up, making her way over to Don.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked as Don pulled her into his arms.

Don started moving them around the floor. "I am celebrating our anniversary. I know this is our wedding song but I didn't think you'd mind."

Jess smiled and rested her head on Don's chest. "You were right. I don't mind at all."

Don smiled and pulled Jess closer as he moved them around the floor.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So how are my girls doing?" Danny asked as he sat on the sofa talking with Lindsay.

"We're ready to come home." Lindsay said. "I love my family but I'm bored."

Danny laughed. "Did you ever process the beaver?"

Lindsay laughed. "No my dad got rid of it when I mentioned it. Something about dead animals not being good for pregnant women. I had to stop myself from reminding him what I do for work."

"Afraid he wouldn't let you come back?" Danny asked.

"Just a bit, yeah. So how are things going there?" Lindsay said.

"Same as usual. Except for Sinclair hand delivering a warrant then helping Mac search the suspect's office." Danny said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Danny laughed again. "Yeah the rest of us couldn't believe it either when Mac told us."

Lindsay cleared her throat. "That's just weird."

"Yeah it is. So not to switch topics but I've come up with a few names." Danny listened as Lindsay moved around a bit.

"Well that's good cause so have I." she said.

"Please share." Danny said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess snuggled into Don's side as they got ready to go to sleep. She placed a kiss on his chest and looked up at him.

"Thank you for tonight." she said.

Don smiled and returned the kiss. "You are more then welcome. Thank you for sticking with me all this time."

Jess smiled. "Got no where else to be."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Not my original thought for this one but this works better then what I had. Let me know what you think, flame policy still stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

AWHHHHHHHHH!!! And yes, for me and a friend of mine Alexa, Awh has an h. And yes, it's SARAH! Very cute, though it must've been typed fast. Spelling was atrocious. I say was, because I'm perfect. *sees angry Simi and Lacy* Uh, anyway, gotta go BYE! Kisses~Sarah

Oh shush Sarah. I was tired when I wrote the first part of this and distracted by my charming family when writing the other part. So *sticks tongue out like a five year old*


End file.
